


And So Winter Came

by MinishMae



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: And the two find out more about each other as they travel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, In which Moomin persuades Snufkin to let him travel with him, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Moomin learns to respect his boundaries a little more, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Snufkin learns to open up, So I apologize if some things seem off or a tad bit ooc!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinishMae/pseuds/MinishMae
Summary: He had asked him before several years ago, but deep down Moomin knew Snufkin liked to travel alone when winter came. With no idea where the sudden burst of courage came from, he decided to ask his friend again if they could travel together. Snufkin's response surprised everyone for the better, and now, they're both off on their excursion together for the first time ever.





	1. November

The crisp autumn air danced on the wind as it blew through the trees and left ripples rushing past on the water. Early November was usually when the snow started to show up in Moominvalley. It would show up on the coldest day of the month, trickling down onto the dead grass that painted the view. The residents of the valley could smell it in the air-- winter was coming soon. To many, that meant a nice long sleep with not a bother in the world. To some, it meant getting away for a while and exploring new pastures. To one, it meant saying goodbye to his good friend for the whole winter. 

Moomin loved hibernation as much as the next resident of the valley. He often felt refreshed afterwards and ready to meet spring with a new attitude. However, the winter woes were getting to him more than usual. Every year around this time, he’d send his friend Snufkin off with a saddened smile, knowing very well he’d see him again. That didn’t stop him from worrying though. What if he was injured during his travels? What if he found somewhere better to stay in the summer? What if he ended up forgetting about Moominvalley? Those thoughts invaded his mind for several years, and though he knew it would never happen, the thoughts continued to buzz around in his brain, causing him much stress when the time of departure came. 

There was no doubt in Moomin’s mind that Snufkin knew what he was doing. He had been travelling well before they even met, after all. The Mumrik was a pro at living off the land, and Moomin had seen many times over and over that he could handle himself. About this time every year, without fail, the same idea popped into Moomin’s head. He always wanted to join Snufkin on his adventures-- even for just one year. Then, he remembered a long while ago he explained how he liked being alone during those months. It was nothing personal, it was just how he liked things. Ever since, Moomin shied away from the topic and sent him off with a smile. But, the idea was louder this time-- screaming at Moomin to at least bring it up once more. It had been several years-- and they both had grown up some. Perhaps Snufkin would have a change of heart. If he didn’t, then that was the last time it’d be mentioned. 

Snufkin was down by his tent, fishing for the final dinner he’d be having in the valley. A lot of the catches had begun their swim south to warmer waters which for Snufkin meant a less hearty meal. That was fine though-- he planned on leaving the next morning so he could get a head start on his travels. The earlier he left before the snow fell the better. Although, instead of heading south immediately, he thought it’d be nice to spend the holiday season up north. He didn’t have anyone to see in particular, but the view was always one to remember up in the mountains. 

The pitter patter of footsteps caught his attention as Moomin came barrelling over the bridge. Snufkin gave the troll a nod as he approached him. There needed to be no shared words between them as Moomin came to sit next to him. The two shared in that silence for several moments before he finally spoke up. 

“So, you’re finally leaving tomorrow then?” Moomin asked, a somber tone carrying out on his voice. 

“Yeah. I have to leave before the snow falls. It’ll be harder to get out of the valley if that happens.” 

Another wave of silence overcame them as Moomin tried to find the right words to say. Would Snufkin be angry at him for bringing it up again? Then he remembered he had never seen him visibly upset before. Unless he was confronting Stinky, but, that was different. It was Snufkin after all-- there’s no way he’d get upset over something like this. With a heaved breath, he turns to Snufkin ready to ask away-- and ready for the answer he knows he’ll receive. 

“Snufkin, would it be okay if I were to travel with you this winter?” Immediately, he felt a knot in his belly, regretting the words the instant they left his mouth. Snufkin didn’t answer immediately, and that only made the tension worse. When he heard the other chuckle slightly, his anxieties lessened. 

“You asked me the same thing several years ago, right?” he cocked his head at Moomin with a smile, “Don’t you think my answer will still be the same? I don’t tend to change my mind often, you know.” 

“I-I know, but,” a sigh escaped Moomintroll, “every winter you leave and until I fall asleep I constantly worry about you. I know it’s silly …” 

“That’s not silly-- in fact, I think it’s very nice. It’s nice to be worried about. It just goes to show how much of an impact you leave on somebody.” he felt a tug on his rod and began to reel in his catch as Moomin continued. 

“Well, it’s not a very nice feeling for me. But, either way, I was wondering if I could tag along with you. At least once. I want to see what travelling is like! I know you like being alone on your travels, and … I respect that of course but …” a tiny smile crossed Moomin’s face, “Golly, it’d be nice to see the world just like you.” 

Snufkin reeled in the fish and threw it into the pail beside him before turning to his friend. Moomin had always been enthralled in certain topics, but it always seemed to be the stories Snufkin told him that excited him the most. Even now, he could see a sparkle of hope and excitement in his eyes. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to travelling by himself, but there was something in Moomin’s tone that made the cogs in his brain spin just a little bit faster in that moment. 

“So you really want to see what it’s like then?” he stood up, pail in hand as he headed back towards his tent. Moomin followed suit like a puppy as he nodded happily.

“More than anything! Your stories are so grandiose and I want to see them for myself! Besides … I’m not ready to say goodbye just yet …” 

“You know, I’ve been thinking similarly. These past few winters have gone by painfully slow. By the end of if, I’m missing Moominvalley more and more.” he peeled open the tent flap and entered it, before turning back to his friend. “I suppose one year can’t hurt. As much as I like to be by myself for these months, a one time thing wouldn’t hurt either of us.” 

Moomin blinked in awe as he heard Snufkin’s reply. “Wait … so you’re saying I can come with you? Truly?!” 

“So long as you respect my future endeavours to go alone. Are we in agreement?” 

“Yes! Oh my goodness, yes!” Moomin was completely awestruck that he had agreed with no trouble whatsoever. This wasn’t like Snufkin at all. “I promise, Snufkin! I just want to go with you once and then I’ll be happy!” 

A slight nod from the Mumrik as he smiled at his friend, “I’ll hold you to that promise then, Moomin. We leave tomorrow at daybreak. Gather your things and meet me here tomorrow.” 

“Oh, that’s right! I have to pack!” a million thoughts circled in Moomin’s head. He had so much to do and so little time to do it. Before turning back to his home, he practically flung himself at Snufkin, enveloping him in a hug. “Thank you so much! This is amazing!” 

A quiet chuckle escaped Snufkin as he gave Moomin a gentle pat on the back. Moomin was quick to retract from the hug, realizing the error he had made. “Oh, I forgot to ask-- I’m sorry--” 

“No worries, Moomin. You’re no stranger so I don’t mind. I’ll see you here, bright and early.”  
“Yeah! See you then! Don’t leave without me!”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it!” 

The two waved each other off and once Moomin was out of sight, Snufkin turned back into the confines of his tent. He had very little in terms of belongings which meant cleanup was fast and easy. He sincerely hoped Moomin would think the same and not bring a lot of things with him. As much as he preferred being alone, this was quite exciting. If it had been anyone else aside from Moomin, Snufkin would have been very quick to answer no. Even back a few years ago, he did the same to Moomin. However, now that they were both older and more mature, he much liked Moomin’s company much more. Not that he hadn’t before, but it was as if something changed in both of them. He couldn’t pinpoint it though. 

The rest of the day was spent gathering their things and preparing for the journey that awaited them in the morning. Snufkin said farewell to all of his friends and Moomin told everyone what their plan was. As Moomin prepared everything he’d need, Snufkin began plotting their route for the winter.

* * *

The air grew colder overnight and frost began to layer over the grass of the valley. Winter was coming in faster than any of them had thought. The sun was just peeking over the Lonely Mountains as Moomin left his house. Just as he was about to leave the house, he felt someone tug at the strap of his rucksack. Behind him stood Moominama with a caring and loving look about her. 

“Oh, mama!”  
“Now, you packed everything you needed, right Moomin?”  
“Yup! I’m sure I have everything!” 

With a sigh, Moominmama brought her son into a loving hug, enveloping him in warmth. Moomin obliged and hugged her back immediately. He was gonna miss her, Moominpappa and everyone else that lived in the valley. But, he was more than ready to go on this journey. 

“Oh, where has the time gone … look how big you’ve gotten …” she said quietly, stroking her paw over the top of his head. “You know Snufkin’s limits-- don’t be a nuisance to him, alright dear?” 

“Of course not! I’m the guest after all!” 

“Hey!” a voice from behind Moominmama called out. They both looked back and saw Little My squeeze past her to stand next to Moomin. She looked up with big, anger filled eyes. “You’re not leaving without me, right?!” 

“Sorry, Little My. It’s just Snufkin and I going.” a chuckle escaped him, “I’m sure we can write you though!” 

“That’s so unfair!” she crossed her arms and pouted. “You two always go everywhere together!” 

“Now, now, My-- this is important to Moomin. We need to let him do this. This is a journey he must take by himself … er, with Snufkin of course!” another voice erupted from the household as Moominpappa joined in the conversation. “Ahh, to be young. I remember venturing all the time in my youth as well, my boy.” 

“Sure … fine.” she turned back to Moomin, a smile forming where her frown had been. “If Snufkin ends up turning ya away, at least I’ll welcome you back with open arms!” 

“Ahh, that’s … sweet, Little My …” a nervous chuckle escaped Moomin before yet another voice echoed out. Another feminine one followed by a squeakier voice. Down the path came Snorkmaiden and Sniff waving as they ran. 

“Oh, everyone’s here!” Moomin clapped happily. “You all came to see me off?” 

When they finally reached the veranda, Snorkmaiden was the first to speak up. “Snufkin told us you were both heading out this morning. We wanted to be here to see you off. It’s gonna be a very lonely winter without you, Moomin …” 

“I’m gonna miss all of you too …” Moomin started down the stairs and was met with an embrace from Snorkmaiden. He returned the hug, melting into it all the same. “But, we’ll be back before you know it! That’s what Snufkin always says!” 

“Gee, are you sure you’ll be alright out there? It’s gonna get really cold I’m sure …” Sniff said in his nasally voice. “What about hibernating? Wouldn’t it be nicer to sleep all winter than to explore?” 

Moomin hadn’t thought of that. Would he be alright travelling through the whole winter? Snufkin didn’t need to hibernate-- sure he could, but he never _needed_ to. If worse came to worse and he couldn’t keep up, he could always try to return to the valley on his own. He thought of himself as a pretty good navigator. Though … he had never really been outside of the valley before. But, that was enough of the misgivings! He was excited to start off! 

“I’ll be fine! I’m ready to do this! I’ve wanted to go journeying for a while now!” he grabbed hold of the straps and secured the rucksack on his back. “If I need to, I’ll come back early.” 

“Good morning, Moomin, everyone!” 

Everyone turned towards the path and saw Snufkin walking their way. Moomin happily ran past everyone to stand at his friend’s side. They shared a smile and a nod before turning back towards their farewell party.

“I saw everyone gathering here and I thought I’d come give my regards.” his eyes darted across everyone, giving them all a fond smile. “Another summer has gone and passed, but I’ll never forget the memories we shared.” 

Moominmama stepped forwards towards the duo and handed a small knapsack to Snufkin. The Mumrik took it and looked up at her with curious eyes. 

“In case you get hungry. I made some bread and stuck some jam in Moomin’s rucksack. I wish you both safe travels.” she turned towards Moomin and nuzzled his cheek, as how they show affection. “You both be careful out there, you hear?” 

"We will," Snufkin nodded with a warm smile, "Thank you, Moominmama. That's very kind of you. We'll be careful." 

“Yes! Be sure to return home safely, Moomin! You too, Snufkin!” Snorkmaiden folded her hands and called out to both of them gently. 

“Don’t catch cold!” Sniff exclaimed, “A-and don’t try to fight any dangerous monsters either!” 

“Snufkin! Can I come along?!” Little My decided she’d try once more on the off chance he’d let her stow away as well. 

“Sorry, Little My. I was already reluctant to letting Moomin come along. Maybe next time.” Again, she pouted after hearing his response. 

Moominpappa looked to the sky and noticed the sun rising over the mountains. “It’s getting late. You boys should be off. I feel a blizzard is going to hit the valley any day now and you wouldn’t want to be stuck in the thick of it. You two look after one another, alright?” 

“We will.” Snufkin turned heel to the others and looked to Moomin, “Well? Let’s be off then.” 

“Goodbye, everyone! I’ll see you next spring!” he turned and waved to everyone, glad to see so many people were there to see them off.  
“Goodbye, Moomin! Be sure to write us!”  
“We’ll miss you!”  
“Safe travels you two!” 

Everyone continued to call out to the duo until they disappeared over the bridge. They were all surprised Snufkin let him go travelling with him, and even more surprised that Moomin decided to go. Moomin was always sort of a homebody at heart, but he also missed his friend so much that it would ache. Snufkin on the other hand was growing bored of his lonely excursions. A change of pace would be nice. If he didn’t like it, then he wasn’t obligated to keep it going the following year. 

And so winter came-- and they were off.


	2. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are way less than I normally write but, this is just a small break as I try to get my motivation back for Everlasting Night;;   
> Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy! There's plenty of heart exploding fluff in this chapter!

The cold wind tickled Moomin’s nose as they ascended higher into the mountains. A little over a month had passed since they left Moominvalley, and they had already made a decent trek northward. Their journey started out slow as Snufkin explained the ins and outs of travelling to Moomin. As much precautions as the two took for Moomin’s first journey, Snufkin still followed his motto of ‘going with the flow’. No matter what happened, they’d roll with it, whether it was good or bad. 

It wasn’t long after they left the valley that snow began to fall on them. Just as Moominpappa had said, a blizzard came full force several days after their departure. There was nowhere to stay while the snow blew through, so the two were stuck in Snufkin’s tent through it all. Surprisingly, it held up well and managed to stay strangely warm through it all. Sure, the entrance was slightly buried after the fact, but that didn’t stop them from moving on. 

By the time they neared their destination in the mountains, it was already closing in on the end of December. Moomin hadn’t realized how long they had been gone, and just how far north they were really going. The winters up north were colder and harsher than anything he had ever witnessed. It was only thanks to his thick coat of fluff and Snufkin’s knowledge that it didn’t seem to bother them. 

“So, what are we doing all the way up north? Are we visiting anyone?” Moomin asked, trailing behind Snufkin a bit. The soft snow made it hard to traverse for the lumbering Moomin. How Snufkin could do it was beyond him. 

“No, there’s no one to visit. I was planning to visit here even before you asked to come with me. For the past few years I’d always head south immediately, so, I’ve decided we’d change things up this time.” 

“Oh, so that’s it? Just changing things up?”   
“Well, and there’s also something I wanted to show you while we were up here.”   
“What’s that?” 

Moomin trudged through the snow quickly until he was beside Snufkin. His ears twitched slightly as he awaited what it was Snufkin wanted to show him. It must be spectacular if it’s all the way up north! 

“Have you ever celebrated Christmas, Moomin? A proper Christmas?” Snufkin asked, titling his head at his friend. 

“I can’t say I have. I never knew what Christmas was until you told me, Snufkin.” 

A snicker from the Mumrik caught Moomin’s attention, “Yeah, I remember you were utterly confused about it. You thought Christmas was some kind of awful monster~” 

Moomin’s ears drooped a tad and his brow furrowed at his friend, “Don’t remind me! But, I barely know anything about Christmas. You’ve only told me that it’s a celebration during winter, really. You don’t seem much for parties or celebrations anyway.”

“Usually I’m not. However, since you’ve never celebrated Christmas, I thought I could show you a proper one while we’re so far up north. During the celebration, people give gifts to one another, you know that you decorate the tree, some people sing carols, have a big feast ...” he turned to Moomin, “How’s that sound, Moomintroll?”

“A real Christmas!” a sparkle in his eyes made Snufkin chuckle softly. His enthusiasm was something to behold. “Now that I know what it’s all about, it sounds amazing, Snufkin! Oh, I can’t wait to do everything!” 

“I don’t think I’ll be singing, but,” Snufkin reached into his pocket and pulled out his harmonica. “If you want to sing with the others when they do their carols, I can play for you all. There’s some you’ll have to know, Moomin.”

Without another word, Snufkin pressed the instrument to his lips and began playing a popular Christmas tune. It wasn’t like his usual spring tunes he played-- those usually had a somber sound to them. Moomin didn’t know the words to the song, but hearing such an upbeat song ring through the forest felt like absolute bliss. 

The two made their way into a pine forest, all the while playing the harmonica and singing songs and having a grand old time. It took a while for Moomin to notice amongst all his singing and hopping about, but he finally noticed the giant pine trees that had begun coming into view. Snow was sprinkled over the tops of the trees and sparkled in the sun-- almost blindingly so. 

“Woah!!” Moomin called out, rushing towards one of the bigger trees, “I’ve never seen trees this big before! Imagine if they were to fall!

“This forest is home to a lot of giant pine trees. There’s some further ahead that are smaller. We can decorate those ones.” 

“You sure know a lot about this place, Snufkin. Have you come here a lot?” 

“I happened upon here once. Haven’t come back until today.” 

Moomin suddenly thought of something. Gift exchanges, decorating-- where would they find everything they needed? They were out in the wilderness after all. In that instant, he began thinking of what he could even gift snufkin. Unless there was a miraculous store they stumbled upon, he’d have to come up with something from scratch. But, perhaps that’d be for the best. 

“Snufkin, I just realized. Where are we going to get the decorations for the trees? We don’t have any tinsel or ornaments on us.” he shrugged, “I think decorating the trees may fall flat …” 

“No need to worry, Moomin. I didn’t have plans to visit anybody here in particular, but, lots of creatures gather here on Christmas Eve with plenty of decorations. I’m sure they will have no issues with us borrowing some for our small tree.” 

A big smile crossed Moomin’s face as he sighed in relief. Snufkin thought of everything! 

Throughout the rest of the day, Snufkin explained the ins and outs of Christmas and what Moomin was going to expect. Moomin was completely enthralled in everything his friend told him, overtaken by the Christmas spirit he never knew he had. 

They had a lot of walking still to do, but within the next few days, they made it to their destination-- and right on Christmas Eve!

* * *

The sun set early that evening and creatures from all over the mountaintop came to celebrate Christmas together. Usually Snufkin would’ve avoided big groups such as this, but, they didn’t seem to particularly know him. To him, that was always a blessing. After his encounter with Teety Woo, he’s learned that too much admiration can be rather annoying. Not being bothered was definitely pleasant. 

Some of the friendly mountain folk gave the boys their own shining ornaments and tinsel, as well as a star topper for whatever tree they found. With a thank-you, they were off. To Moomin, this was all so new and exciting-- he was almost always bouncing around like a happy child. The sight of it all brought joy to Snufkin, reminiscing in his own childhood bliss when he first celebrated it. 

“Snufkin, do you think this tree will do?” 

The Mumrik was brought out of his thoughts and with a hop in his sep hurried over to his friend. Standing before them was a fair sized pine tree, towering only just a little over their heads. It wasn’t anything grandiose like the giant pines they had seen on their way north-- but it was perfect for them. 

The decorations plopped down into the snow, ready for the taking. Each friend took a handful of bulbs and ornaments and decorated the tree as best they could. Neither of them were sticklers for perfection, so no matter how the tree ended up looking, it’d still look beautiful to them-- Moomin especially. The tinsel was carefully wrapped around the snowy branches and shone in the starry sky. 

“All that’s left is the star.”   
“I’ve got it!” 

Moomin eagerly took the star from the snow pile and tried with all his might to place it atop the tree. Although he was short, he insisted he ought to be the one to put it there. Wibbling and wobbling from side to side, it was hard for him to keep his balance. After some struggling, he was finally able to place it where he wanted it. The two took a step back and admired their work. 

“It looks beautiful!” Moomin exclaimed.  
“Just wait-- look up.” 

Moomin followed Snufkin’s gaze up to the sky were clouds covered the darkened sky. Some light from the moon and stars glared down at them, but as to what Snufkin wanted him to look at, he hadn’t the slightest clue. However, after a moment and glancing, the clouds parted from the stars above them, letting them shine down onto the mountain top. Moomin watched as the area around them grew brighter and brighter until finally he finally realized what Snufkin was talking about. 

The glow from the stars shone onto the ornaments on their tree, creating a wonderful light that glowed with the other trees nearby. Snufkin had only viewed this celebration from afar the last time he came here, so, it was really something special this time around. He glanced over at Moomin who was practically enamoured with the whole spectacle. Snufkin’s eyes fell half lidded, and gazed longingly at his friend, though he didn’t seem to notice himself. 

“Well, how do you like it?”   
“Absolutely beautiful!” Moomin cheered, throwing his arms into the air. “I never would’ve thought a tree would look this wonderful!” 

A chuckle escaped Snufkin and he nodded in agreement, “Yes, it is rather spectacular, isn’t it?” 

The duo gawked at the tree for several more minutes, appreciating their work and commenting on other people’s trees as well. It wasn’t long before the two began to hear voices singing on the wind. Moomin followed the sound and saw many people gathering around a giant pine tree just a ways away. 

“They’re singing carols,” Snufkin explained.   
“Oh, do you think we can join them?”   
“You can,” again he pulled out his harmonica, “I’ll play the melody for you all.” 

Moomin hurried over to the others who had begun singing and in no time at all got the lyrics down pat. Everyone was happy to see someone give them a tune to sing to and had no obligations to an extra singer. Snufkin wasn’t used to the fast-paced, upbeat songs, but he tried his best nonetheless, letting everyone enjoy their time-- Moomin especially. Snufkin was sure he had never seen Moomin smile this big before. It was definitely something to behold. 

The singing and dancing carried on well into the night, and Moomin had become an expert in many songs as well. Overall, the night went perfectly. The two had met some new acquaintances, both being praised for either their singing voice or the lovely way they played their instrument. They were both offered some food before heading back to their own tree, and of course, neither of them could turn down a hearty meal.

* * *

The hour was growing late by the time they returned to their tree. The shining ornaments had begun to lose their luster as more clouds covered the moon and many stars that shone overhead. That was fine, however. They had seen all they wanted to earlier that evening. When a loud yawn came from Moomin, Snufkin knew they had to finish up their celebration. Keeping Moomin up so late when he was used to hibernating during this time probably wasn’t healthy for him. 

“Well, there’s still one last tradition we haven’t done.” Snufkin grabbed hold of his rucksack straps and swung it around to his frontside, rustling through it. 

“What’s that, Snufkin?” Moomin asked curiously, his eyes growing drowsy from all they had done. 

From within the confines of his pack, Snufkin revealed a wrapped gift which looked rather bedraggled. Moomins eyes widened when he realized he had completely forgotten to wrap the present he had gotten Snufkin! He only hoped he wouldn’t mind. 

“I’ve had this ready to give to you for a while, so I don’t expect you to--”   
“Oh, but I do have a gift for you! It’s just not wrapped!”   
“Oh, really?’ 

Moomin set his own rucksack to the ground and searched through it. When he finally found the gift he had gotten his friend, he hid it in a cloth that was also nestled in his bag. With each gift in hand, the two faced one another, big smiles on their faces. 

“Here, Moomin. I insist you open yours first.” 

They both exchanged their gifts and Snufkin watched as Moomin eagerly tore into the box. All the while, he held the rectangular shaped cloth in his own hands. The shape felt familiar in a sense, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it could be. No matter, he watched happily as Moomin unraveled his own gift. 

Once the wrapping paper had been torn off, the gift was finally revealed to Moomin. His eyes widened happily as he pulled out a blue knitted scarf from the box. The fabric felt very warm and fuzzy to the touch, but that wasn’t what gave Moomin the warm feeling he felt. He glanced up at Snufkin with a tender smile. 

“Did you make this yourself?” his voice was quiet, almost as if he was in awe. 

Snufkin nodded with a quiet chuckle, “Moominmamma helped me back during the fall. You and the others went down to the beach that day and I wanted to make you something before I left. She insisted I knit you something. What better to keep you warm during hibernation than a scarf?” 

The warm feeling kept on enveloping Moomin little by little. Without any more words to be said, he wrapped the accessory around his neck and watched as it draped down, similarly to Snufkin’s own scarf. Moomin took a pose and placed his hands on his hips, pointing his snout high in the sky with a smug expression. 

“Well, how do I look~?”  
“Very handsome! It suits you!”   
“Oh, now it’s your turn to open your gift!” Moomin said, bouncing in place, “Oh, I do hope you like it. I got it back at that small inn we stopped at.” 

“You mean at the small shop? There didn’t seem to be anything of interest there.”   
“Well, maybe you didn’t look hard enough.”   
“Perhaps.” 

Snufkin carefully unravelled the cloth to ultimately reveal his gift. The Mumrik’s eyes widened at the sight of the present. His mouth also fell agape at a loss for words. In his hands was a brand new, hand-crafted harmonica. Carefully, he brushed his fingertips over the delicate woodwork on the top of the instrument. It was absolutely beautiful. Compared to this, Snufkin’s gift to Moomin seemed like nothing short of average. 

Moomin smiled happily and scratched the tip of his snout nervously. “You’ve had that harmonica for a long while … so, I figured you’d probably want a new one right? The shopkeeper fetched a hard bargain, but he gave it to me for a really good price!” When Snufkin didn’t reply and only stared at the instrument, Moomin became a little anxious. Did he perhaps not like it? 

“I-I really hope you like it! If you don’t we can take it back and--”   
“I love it …”   
“Huh …?” 

Snufkin raised his head and looked at his friend with a very thankful look. His eyes said it all, and he couldn’t have been happier. Moomin felt his cheeks grow rather rosy from the look he received. He had never seen Snufkin look so content before.

“It’s the greatest gift I’ve ever received. I’ll treasure it forever.” 

For one who didn’t care for material possessions, hearing that made Moomin feel like he’d burst from happiness. His first Christmas gift exchange was a success! To show Snufkin how grateful he was for the present he also received, he spread his arms open, welcoming his friend into a hug. With no hesitation, Snufkin returned the hug, embracing Moomin happily. 

“I hope you liked your gift as well?”   
“I loved it, Snufkin! It’s perfect for these cold treks we do!”   
“That’s perfect …” 

The two parted from the hug and looked back at the tree, their eyes growing a bit more tired with every passing moment. Snufkin looked down at the harmonica again, admiring the woodwork on it once again. How he hadn’t noticed it back at the shop was beyond him. 

“You should play one more song tonight. Are there any Christmas songs that are similar to your spring tunes?” 

Snufkin hummed quietly, trying to think of one. “There is one. Have you ever heard ‘Silent Night’?” 

“Never.” Moomin cocked his head curiously. “I’d love to hear it though.” 

With a nod, Snufkin closed his eyes and began playing once again. The tune was much slower and quieter as opposed to the loud and bouncy songs he was playing earlier. As soon as the melody hit Moomin’s ears, he was already beginning to feel the calm wash over him. He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to the lovely tune. 

Snufkin hadn’t realized how long he had been playing until he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder. He brought the instrument away from his mouth and looked over to see Moomin who had fallen asleep standing up. Snufkin’s shoulder must’ve made for a comfortable pillow. It’d probably be a good idea to get him to sleep before he freezes. 

With a warm smile, he takes Moomin by the arm, rousing him from his sleep, only to receive the same tender smile from him. 

“Merry Christmas, my friend.”   
“Merry Christmas to you too, Snufkin …” 

Moomin’s first Christmas came and went. But, it was definitely a fond memory neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
